bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 490.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 1)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Little Whinging) (It is sunset. Through the clouds and over the roof of Number Four and into the street, is an abandoned playground. A lone figure sits on the only unbroken swing.. It is Nonny Pirruccello. He appears deep in thought. Had he been watching more carefully, he would have seen the old Mrs. Peakytoe watching him from her front porch. Mrs. Peakytoe adjusts her porch chair in order to watch Nonny better. The sound of harsh laughter reaches Harry's ears. He looks up. Micheal and his gang of followers are walking down thestreet, telling crude jokes and laughing. They ignore Nonny and continue on out of sight. Nonny gets to his feet and follows them.) (Scene: Street) (Nonny rounds the corner, only to find himself surrounded by Micheal's gang.) Micheal: Oh, it's you. Gang Thug 1: What should we do with him, Big M? (Nonny laughs.) Nonny: Big M? Cool name, but to me, you'll always be Ikkle Mikeycums. Micheal: Shut up! (One of Micheal's gang steps in as if to punch Nonny. Nonny glares at him. The gang member pauses, then steps back again.) Micheal: Ooo, tough guy. Not so tough in your bed, are you? Nonny: What? (Mrs. Peakytoe stands up and goes to the edge of her porch.) Mrs. Peakytoe: You boys go home now, or I'll be calling your parents! (They pause and edge away from Nonny.) Micheal: I heard you talking in your sleep,last night. Crying. "No, don't kill Gordon, don't kill Gordon! Dad,help me, heeelp me! He's going to kill me! Boo-hoo!" (Micheal's gang laughs.) Nonny: Shut up, Micheal. I'm warning you... Micheal: Why should I? (Nonny whips out his wand and points it at Micheal.) Nonny: Because if you don't I'll turn you into the idiot pig you are! (Micheal's gang laugh at Nonny. Micheal, on the other hand, is terrified.) Micheal: (terrified) Don't point that thing at me! Nonny: Not so brave now, are you Mikeykins? Now tell your little friends to go away. (Micheal quivers, then finally complies.) Micheal: G-go home! Gang Member 3: What? Micheal: Get out of here! (Suddenly nervous, they turn and edge away, soon vanishing into the night. Nonny tightened his grip on his wand, glaring fourteen years of hatred and rage at Micheal.) Nonny: Don't you ever speak about that again. You understand? Micheal: Don't point that thing at me! Nonny: I said, do you understand?! (Suddenly, a cold wind blows through the street, causing everyone to shiver. Nonny exhales and his breath is tinged with frost.The street lights flicker, die, and frost over. Micheal is turning in a circle, terrified.) Micheal: What's happening? Nonny: Quiet! (The stars go out, plunging them into darkness. Micheal yells in fear. Nonny turns to the end of the street. Gliding as smooth asdeath over the street, tattered robes drifting in the wind, comes a dementor.) Nonny: Micheal! Run! (He turns, grabs his cousin by the arm and drags him down an alleyway. Beyond the mouth of the alleyway is the next street, and Number Four, Privet Drive.) Nonny: Come on! (They break into a run. A dementor drifts into the alleyway in front of them. Skidding to a stop, Nonny turns around, tofind the other dementor cutting off the way back. Nonny spots a fire escape ladder, leading onto the roof of the house. He taps Micheal on the back, and starts to point to it, when Micheal turns and punches Nonny in the jaw. Dazed, Nonny stumbles backwards and falls to his back. His goggles slide from his face. His wand clatters away from him. Crying, Micheal runs away from Nonny, towards the first dementor.) Nonny: Micheal, no! (Nonny feels the ground for his goggles but cannot find them. His hands scrabble on the ground in desperation.) Nonny: Lumos! (Three feet away from him, his wand lights up. Nonny snatches it up and turns. The dementor closes the distance to Nonny swiftly, and is suddenly right before him. Nonny raises his wand.) Nonny: 'Expecto Patronum!' (A wisp of misty light protrudes from the tip of his wand, but not enough. Nonny stiffens and gasps. The dementor closes in for the kill.) Rotten Tomato: Bow to death, Nonny... Mrs. Pirruccello: Noooooooonny!... (Nonny falls onto his back, and the dementor closes the distance. Micheal screams in the black. Nonny glances at him. Micheal is on his back, hands pulled apart by the other dementor, and the great cloaked head lowering to deliver the kiss. Nonny raises his wand in desperation.) Nonny: 'Expecto Patronum!' (There is a blinding explosion of light as Nonny's patronus bursts forth, blasting the dementor backwards and away. The light intensifies, pulsating from Nonny's wand, expanding to fill the alley with wave after pulsing wave of pure light. The dementors flee. The stars, and street lamps flicker to life again. Micheal lays on the ground, whimpering and shaking. Footsteps from behind Nonny. He turns, wand at the ready, to see Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Mitchell running up to him. He starts to lower it. But they are staring dumbfounded into the sky, watching the Dementors soar away.) Mr. Mitchell: What the hell are those? Nonny: Dementors. (Mrs. Mitchell kneels on the ground next to Micheal.) Mrs. Mitchell: What happened, Mikeykins? (Mr. Mitchell turns on Nonny, who hastily lowers his wand.) Mr. Mitchell: What the hell is a dementoid? (Mrs. Mitchell seizes Micheal and attempts to look into his mouth.) Mrs. Mitchell: They didn't--? Nonny: No. (Mr. Mitchell shoves a large finger at Nonny.) Mr. Mitchell: I want some answers! Nonny: We were attacked. Mr. Mitchell: By those...things? Nonny: They're evil. If they get the chance, they'll suck your soul out through your mouth. Mrs. Mitchell: They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. (Mr. Mitchell and Nonny look dumbfounded.) Mr. Mitchell: How do you know that? (Mrs. Mitchell shakes her head, looking panicky. Mr. Mitchell helps Micheal unsteadily to his feet, patting him on the shoulder.) Mr. Mitchell: Fought 'em off, eh, Mike? Gave 'em the ol' one-two? Nonny: You can't give a Dementor the 'ol one-two.' Mr. Mitchell: Why is he all right then? Nonny: Because I used magic to save his life! (The street-lights die, plunging the street into darkness. Several cloaked people appear around them on the street. The Mitchells yell in surprise. They move closer. Nonny stands, brandishing his wand.) Nonny: Lumos! (Ten wizards stand around them, wands out. The Machu Picchu ChuChu, Sir Mulligan, Miss Jenny, Dan, the Great Drewdini, the Ringmaster, Zookeeper Jo, the Giant, and Dusty.) Mr. Mitchell: Who are all you lot Machu Picchu ChuChu: Quiet, Mitchell. Sir Mulligan: Nonny, douse the light. We're exposed here. Nonny: (nodding) Nox. (Darkness returns to the street, which is now lit only by the light of the moon.) Nonny: What are you doing here? Sir Mulligan: We're your advanced guard, Nonny. Mr. Grouper just sent us as soon as he heard about the attack. We're taking you to safety. We're just waiting for the all clear. Nonny: How'd he know? It just happened! Sir Mulligan: You didn't think Mr. Grouper'd let you wander around on your own, did you? (Sir Mulligan indicates Miss Jenny.) Sir Mulligan: Nonny, I don't believe you've met Miss Jenny. (She smiles at him.) Sir Mulligan: Miss Jenny, would you go get Nonny's broom from the house? (She nods and departs. Nonny looks at Sir Mulligan.) Nonny: What's been going on? What's Lord Rotten Tom - (Three of the advanced guard jump.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: We're not talking about it here, it's too risky. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu's eye stuck backwards in his head.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Blast it. (He pulls his eye from it's socket with a horrible sucking sound.) Miss Jenny: Machu Picchu ChuChu, dear, you do realize that's disgusting? Machu Picchu ChuChu: I want 365 degree visibility on the return trip. Nonny: How are we getting there? Sir Mulligan: Brooms. (Red sparks fly into the air in the distance. Miss Jenny returns with the broom, handing it to Nonny.) Dan: There's the first signal. Machu Picchu ChuChu: Right, let's go. Sir Mulligan: On your broom, Nonny. (The Machu Picchu ChuChu is moving around them.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Form up! Form up around Nonny. Make it snappy! (The advanced guard surrounds Nonny.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: We'll be flying in close-quarters formation. Miss Jenny will be right in front of you, keep close to her at all times. (pause) Don't stop, and whatever you do, don't break formation. If any of us are killed, the rest of you, keep flying. (pause) If that were to happen, the survivors, fly to the east. The rear guard is standing by. They will find you. Miss Jenny: Stop being so cheerful, Machu Picchu ChuChu. Machu Picchu ChuChu: We must be ready. This would be the perfect moment for Rotten Tomato to strike Nonny. Nonny: Uh, is that very likely? Dan: No one's going to die. (Blue sparks blast into the sky.) Sir Mulligan: There's the second signal! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Mount your brooms, everyone. Here we go! (Seconds later, there is an explosion of green sparks in the sky.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: The third signal, everyone. Let's go! (They kick off from the ground, which is swiftly left behind.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Stay in formation! (They are not as high as the clouds yet.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: We need more height! (It is only seconds later, that another warning is shouted their way. A dementor soars towards them, tattered robes snapping in the wind.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Contacts to the south! Dan: Machu Picchu ChuChu! You, Miss Jenny, and Sir Mulligan take Nonny! We'll slow them down! (The rest of the advanced guard peels away from the group. Nonny checks the sky around them. It appears to be clear.) Sir Mulligan: There's the other one, Machu Picchu ChuChu! (The other Dementor emerges very close by from a cloud.) Nonny: Expecto--! Sir Mulligan: Nonny, leave it to us! (And Sir Mulligan peels away, rocketing towards the Dementor.) Nonny: No! (Sir Mulligan goes straight at the Dementor, which smoothly flips upwards, by passing Sir Mulligan, but Sir Mulligan twists his broom around, his wand drawn, and points it at the Dementor's retreating back.) Sir Mulligan: 'Expecto Patronum!' (Sir Mulligan's patronus explodes from his wand tip, pulsing out through the clouds at the Dementor. The light blasts into it, and the Dementor, shrieking eerily, retreats back towards the rest of the advanced guard. Sir Mulligan rockets past Nonny, Miss Jenny, and the Machu Picchu ChuChu.) Sir Mulligan: Get Nonny to the safe house! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Come on, Pirruccello! Keep moving! Nonny: But I can help! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Pirruccello, getting yourself killed won't do a thing. Now move! (Glaring at the Machu Picchu ChuChu, Nonny wheels his broom around and the three of them set off again, leaving the battle behind.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: We're not far, now! (Soon after, Sir Mulligan and the rest of the advanced guard return, intact and without injury.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Did you get rid of them? Dan: They're gone, Machu Picchu ChuChu. Miss Jenny: We're there! Machu Picchu ChuChu: Prepare for descent! Form up around Nonny! (They cut through the clouds, gliding lower as they went. Miss Jenny touches down right before Nonny did, the rest gliding down while maintaining their formation around Nonny. All business, they draw their wands.) Sir Mulligan: Stay here, Nonny. (Several of the advanced guard move to the perimeter, to secure it.) Dan: Clear! Sir Mulligan: Right, Nonny, this way. (Nonny follows him, Miss Jenny and Sir Mulligan trailing after, wands at the ready, eyes flicking to the buildings surrounding them.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Here, read this. (He hands Nonny a piece of paper. It has written on it: "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London." Nonny looks at the gap between the houses, and suddenly a door appears, followed by the rest of a large, gray, rather imposing house. The Machu Picchu ChuChu takes the paper from Nonny and set it afire with his wand.) Machu Picchu ChuChu: Come on, inside. Hurry. (Sir Mulligan and Miss Jenny step up, close to Nonny, one on either side. The guards at the perimeter close in a semi-circle around thedoor. Sir Mulligan taps the door with his wand, and it cracks open.) Sir Mulligan: Get in, quick, Nonny. Don't touch anything. (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Nonny enters the musty entry hall. To one side is a staircase leading up to the next level. At the base of the stair is a dirty, graying sheet hanging on the wall, as if it were covering something. Behind him, the other members of the advanced guard are entering. To make room, Nonny steps to one side, and runs into an umbrella stand, which clangs loudly as it hits the ground. To steady himself, he reaches out and pulls the sheet from the wall. Behind it is a portrait of an unpleasant, old, thin, lobster woman.) Frank's Mother: Filth! Scum! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers?! (Frank the Tow Truck Lobster comes running into the entry hall. He skids to a halt next to Harry, looking up at his mother.) Frank: Shut up, you miserable old hag! Quiet! Frank's Mother: Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh! Frank: Yes, yes, do shut up! (He throws the sheet over the picture, and the yells die away.Panting, Frank looks at Harry and grins. He wraps Nonny in a huge bear hug. Nonny laughs.Pulling away, Frank smiles at Nonny.) Nonny: Was that your --? Frank: Mother, yes. Dear old mum. Nonny: But... why here? Frank: This house has been my family's forcenturies. It's mine now. (pause) I'm the last of the Tow Truck Lobsters. I offered it up as headquarters for, well, and Mr. Grouper accepted. It's about the most useful thing I've been able to do for a long while. (Mrs. Gordon enters the hall.) Mrs. Gordon: Hello, Nonny dear. Nonny: Mrs. Gordon! Mrs. Gordon: Frank, the meeting is about to start! Frank: Right. Mrs. Gordon: Nonny, dear, go on upstairs - quietly, if you please. They're all up there. (Nonny looks up the stairs.) Molly: Nonny! (Nonny looks up the stairs and sees Gil and Molly standing on the landing. He mounts the stairs to both of them, grinning. Molly throws herself on Nonny in a large hug, laughing.) Gil: Let him breathe, Molly! Molly: Oh, Nonny! We've missed you! Are you furious with us, I bet you are! Gil: Molly! (Molly lets Nonny go and takes a deep breath.) Gil: Good to see you, mate. Molly: Come on, inside. (They enter an adjacent bedroom.) (Scene: Bedroom) (They sit down on separate beds.) Molly: Sorry we haven't written, Nonny, but Mr. Grouper made us promise not to. Gil: We wanted to, mate, we really did, but he thought they would get intercepted. (There is an awkward silence.) Nonny: Right. Gil: He thought you would be safest there. Nonny: Yeah, real safe. Attacked by Dementors, that's safe, that is. Molly: He was so angry when he heard. It was...scary... Nonny: So, why's he keeping me in the dark? (Molly and Gil look awkward.) Nonny: Didn't you bother asking? Gil: We've only seen him twice, and not for very long. He's really busy. Nonny: So I get to spend the summer with the Mitchells while you two are here. Gil: It's not that fun, mate. Mum won't let us anywhere near the meetings. Nonny: You've still been here! (Molly and Gil are looking aghast at Nonny. Nonny looks away. There is a silence.) Nonny: What's been going on? Gil: We've already told you, we're not privyed to the meetings. But we do know a few things. Molly: Some of the Order are following known Death Eaters, like Parmesan Gordon. (pause)And they're guarding something. Nonny: What's this Order everyone's talking about? Molly: The Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Grouper started it last time tofight You-Know-Who. He only reorganized it after last term. (Moments later, Mrs. Gordon opens the door to their room.) Mrs. Gordon: You can come down now, the meeting's over. (They stand up to go.) (Scene: Kitchen) (Nonny, Oona, Molly, Gil, and Mrs. Gordon enter the kitchen, which has been set up with long tables and chairs. At the far end of the long table, Mr. Gordon and Edmond Gordon are talking quietly over a parchment.) Mrs. Gordon: Arthur - (Mr. Gordon looks up, sees them, and nods to Edmond, who rolls up the parchment hastily, and rises from his seat, moving across the room. Nonny sits down at the table, across from Frank.) Frank: Well, the Ministry is furious with you. Nonny: Why? Frank: You did magic in front of your muggle cousin. You'll have to go to an disciplinary meeting tommorow. Nonny: Okay. (Nonny stands up.) Nonny: I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go to bed. Frank: You surprise me, Nonny. I figured the first thing you'd do is start asking about Rotten Tomato. (Nonny pauses, then turns around. The room has gone very still. Mrs. Gordon is glaring at Frank.) Nonny: I wanted to, but I didn't think you'd tell me anything. Mrs. Gordon: And that was quite right, Nonny! You're much to young-- Frank: He has a right to know, Molly. Mrs. Gordon: It's not your decision! Frank: I know what Mr. Grouper said, but he needs to know something. Nonny: (grinning) Yeah. Frank: He's not a child, Molly. Mrs. Gordon: He's not an adult either! (pause) He's not James. Frank: (stiffly) I'm fully aware of who he is, Molly. Mrs. Gordon: I only have Nonny's best interests at heart. Frank: He's not your son. Mrs. Gordon: Who else does he have, then? (Frank stands, glaring at Mrs. Gordon.) Frank: He's got me. He's like a son to me. (Nonny stares at Frank in surprise. Mrs. Gordon turns and storms out. Frank sits, heavily.) Frank: What do you want to know, Nonny? Nonny: Where's Rotten Tomato? What's he doing? Frank: He's hiding for the moment, because the Ministry is ignoring his return and he doesn't want that to change. Sir Mulligan: (smiling) You really messed things up for him last year, Nonny. Nonny: How? Frank: The last person You-Know-Who wanted to alert was Mr. Grouper. Nonny: And what's his plan? Frank: He's building up his army again, just like before. Nonny: And you're stopping him from gaining followers? Sir Mulligan: We're doing our best, but it's proving to be... difficult. Frank: You see, when the Ministry of Magic insists that Rotten Tomato isn't back. Nonny: But... why? Sir Mulligan: Marty likes being Minister of Magic. If it turns out that Rotten Tomato came back under his watch, he'll be sacked. Nonny: But you're telling people, right? (Frank laughed.) Frank: Well, they think I'm a mass-murderer, Sir Mulligan is a werewolf, Miss Jenny and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry... Sir Mulligan: But Mr. Grouper is doing all he can. Mr. Gordon: If he keeps it up, he might end up in Azkaban. And that would give You-Know-Who a clear field to-- (Mr. Gordon stops short and looks as if he'd nearly said too much.) Nonny: What? Frank: You-Know-Who wants something. Something he didn't have last time. A weapon. Nonny: What kind of weapon? (Sir Mulligan and Frank exchange looks.) Sir Mulligan: I'm sorry, Nonny, we can't say anything more. (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny sleeps. He dreams.) (Scene: Hallway) (Nonny moves slowly down a dark hallway. It has many, bolted doors down its long sides. Soon he is running. Then, suddenly, he is being pulled along, the doors rushing past faster and faster. Nonny can see the end of the hallway, it is a blinding light, still only a speck. It grows larger as he rockets towards it, then he flies right into it and the light explodes all around him, engulfing him.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny wakes with a cry, sitting straight up in bed. He's covered in sweat, looking disturbed.) (Scene: Hall) (Mrs. Gordon, Mr. Gordon, Sir Mulligan, Gil, Molly, and Oona are standing in the hall, waiting, as Frank and Nonny descend the stairs.) Mrs. Gordon: Morning, dear! Did you have a good sleep? Nonny: No, my scar kept hurting. (Mr. Gordon and Sir Mulligan exchange nervous glances.) Mr. Gordon: (bracingly) Probably just nerves... Nonny: Yeah... nerves... Mrs. Gordon: Good luck, Nonny! (She hugs Nonny. After the hug, Nonny stands back, but is suddenly hugged by Molly.) Molly: They'll have to let you off, Nonny... You were defending yourself! I checked the laws. Nonny: Thanks, Molly. Gil: What does he get a hug for? Molly: (cooly) When you have to go to a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic, I'll hug you too. Gil: Oh, sure, that's why. Molly: (laughing) Gil Gordon, are you jealous? Gil: (glancing at the smirking Oona and Mrs. Gordon) Me? Jealous? Of course not, it just doesn't seem fair that you hug one friend more than the other, is all... Molly: Would you like a hug? Gil: (miffed) No, I'd hate to force you... (Nonny grins and shakes his head.) Mr. Gordon: Well, come on, Nonny. Time to go. Nonny: Bye. (He waves, and he and Mr Gordon depart.) (Scene: Bubble City) (The street is not very crowded, as the sun rises in the east. Nonny and Mr. Gordon hurry along the sidewalk and come to a phonebooth. Mr. Gordon looks around cautiously.) Mr. Gordon: Good, good, not very many Muggles. (He opens the phonebooth and slips inside. He beckons to Nonny.) Mr. Gordon: Well, come on Nonny, in we go. (Nonny slips inside the booth, and Mr. Gordon, with some difficulty, closes the door behind them. Mr. Gordon picks up the phone and listens in the wrong end for a moment.) Mr. Gordon: I do love using the Fellytone! Now,let's see, what's the number again... (He punches in six, two, four, four, two. There is a tap on the glass of the box. Mr. Gordon glances out of the window to see a muggle man standing outside. The man taps his watch impatiently. Mr. Gordon holds up a finger, as to say, "just a second." The man sighs and turns around, tapping his foot.) Female Voice: Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your business. Mr. Gordon: Nonny Pirruccello, disciplinary hearing. Female Voice: Please stand by. (There is a pause, and then the whole phone booth begins to sink down into the ground. The man, his back to the booth, is completely oblivious.) (Scene: Ministry of Magic) (The booth sinks lower into the ground.) Mr. Gordon: Usually I Apparate, but you're too young, so I thought we'd take the scenic route. (The booth shudders to a halt, and the door slides open, revealing a large lobby, filled with busy-looking wizards and witches going to and fro. Nonny and Mr. Gordon exit the phone booth and enter the lobby. The door to the phone booth closes, and it slides up again, out of sight.) (Scene: Street) (The muggle man stands tapping his foot. The booth reemerges topside and stops, looking very innocent. The man turns around, blinks, and glances around for the two people that had been inside it before.) (Scene: Ministry of Magic) (Mr. Gordon walks through the crowd of wizards.) Mr. Gordon: Keep close, Nonny! (A stooped, timid-looking, white-haired wizard pushes his way through the crowd towards Mr. Gordon.) Mr. Gordon: Ah, Guitarlose, good morn- Guitarlose: Arthur, they've changed the time of Pirruccello's hearing. Mr. Gordon: Blast! Mr. Grouper thought they might try that. Guitarlose: It started at eight! Mr. Gordon: Good lord, that was five minutes ago! Come on, Nonny! (They break into a run. They jog down hallway after hallway, then Mr. Gordon leads Nonny onto a large lift. There are several other witches and wizards on it. It descends shudderingly for a few moments, then stops.) Female Voice: Department of Mysteries. Nonny: Department of Mysteries? Mr. Gordon: Yep, I've got no idea what they get up to in here, it's top secret. (The lift doors open. Nonny and Mr. Gordon exit, running down corridors. Nonny skids to a stop and looks down a dark hallway. Mr. Gordon stops as well, and glances back at Nonny.) Mr. Gordon: Come on, Nonny! Nonny: I've been there before... (Mr. Gordon looks nervous, then grabs Nonny's robes and drag him along.) Mr. Gordon: Now, Nonny, I find that highlyunlikely... (A few moments later, they arrive.) Mr. Gordon: There you are, Nonny, in you go... good luck... (Nonny enters the chamber.) (Scene: Courtroom) (One side of the courtroom is an elevated zigarat-shaped series of seats carved from black stone. The whole room is dark, save a light shining through from the ceiling down on the center of the room, where a single wooden chair sits, covered in chains.) Marty: You're late. Nonny: Er... sorry. Marty: No matter, the accused will take his seat. (Nonny does so, glancing nervously at the chains on it.) Marty: Very well, we are ready to begin. Mr. Grouper: Witness for the Defence, Mr. Tito Percival Wulfric Brian Grouper. (Nonny turns in his seat. Mr. Grouper stands by the door of the courtroom, looking up at the Minister.) Marty: Ah... you... er... got our message that the time had changed, did you? Mr. Grouper: (cheerfully) Must have missed it. (pause) However, due to a fortunate mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. (Mr. Grouper conjures up a squashy, chintz armchair next to Nonny's and sits down with a mild squeak. He steeples his fingers and looks up at the Minister with an expression of polite interest.) Marty: Well. The... ah... charges. (He consults his notes.) Marty: The charges against the accused shall now be read into the record: That the accused did with deliberation and fore-knowledge of the illegality of his actions, produce a patronus charm in full sight of a Muggle. (pause) (To Nonny) You are Nonny James Pirruccello? Nonny: Yes. Marty: And you conjured a patronus on the night of the eleventh of August? Nonny: Yes, but - Marty: Within full sight of a Muggle? Nonny: Yes, but - Amelia: You produced a Patronus? A fully-formed Patronus, with a clearly-defined shape? Nonny: Yes. Amelia: That is most remarkable, Mr. Pirruccello. Marty: It doesn't matter how impressive it was! Nonny: But I did it because of the Dementors! Amelia: What do you mean? Nonny: My cousin and I were attacked by Dementors. That's why I had to use the Patronus, to drive them away. Marty: Ah, yes, yes, another cock-and-bullstory. Nonny: It's the truth! Marty: (sarcastically) Of course it is. Amelia: Dementors in Little Whinging? Marty: Oh, come now, Amelia. He's clearly lying. Mr. Grouper: Actually, we have a witness to the presence of the Dementors inquestion. Marty: We haven't got time to - Mr. Grouper: I may be wrong, but I do believe that it says somewhere in the Wizagammot Charter of Rights that the Accused has the right to present witnesses to prove his other case? In fact, I do believe I wrote that particular bit myself. Marty: Very well. Gordon, fetch the witness. (Hauntsworth goes to the door and lets Mrs. Peakytoe in. She stands in front of Nonny and Mr. Grouper nervously.) Marty: Full name? Mrs. Peakytoe: Arabella Doreen Peakytoe, resident ofLittle Whinging. Marty: So... what is your story? Mrs. Peakytoe: I was sitting on my porch when I saw the two Dementors gliding towards the two boys. Amelia: What did the Dementors look like? Mrs. Peakytoe: Well, they were big and wore great, tattered cloaks. (There is some murmuring among the Wizengamot at that.) Amelia: Anything else? Mrs. Peakytoe: I-I felt them. It was horrible... like I would never be happy again. Marty: Very well, you may go. (Mrs. Peakytoe hurrys from the courtroom.) Marty: Not very convincing. Amelia: Oh, I disagree. She described their effects very completely. Marty: So two Dementors just happen to be in Little Whinging? I think not... Mr. Grouper: Only if the Dementors are still taking their orders from only the Ministry these days. I believe you know my views on this, Marty. Marty: Yes, and they're nothing but bilge, Mr. Grouper. (The Mayor shifts into the light. She is a short, ugly, toad-like woman.) Mayor: Excuse me, Mr. Grouper, but did you just accused the Ministry of Magic of ordering an attack on this boy? Mr. Grouper: If the Dementors are taking their orders from the Ministry exclusively, then it must certainly follow logically that someone in the Ministry ordered the attack. (pause) And in that case, I'm sure the Ministry will make a full inquiry. Marty: Dementors are irrelevant! Mr. Grouper: On the contrary, Marty. If they were there, then Nonny was acting in self-defense, which is perfectly allowable under Clause Seven of the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Underaged Wizardry. (pause) We are all in agreement on this? Marty: Well, yes, if he's telling the truth! Mr. Grouper: You have heard it from eye-witnesses, Marty. Marty: Very well, all for clearing the accused of charges? (He glances around the room, noting all the hands in the air.) Marty: All opposed? (Only a few hands.) Marty: (angrily) Fine! Cleared of all charges! Mr. Grouper: Excellent. (Mr. Grouper gets out of his chair, vanishes it with the wave of a wand, and sweeps from the courtroom. Nonny gets out of the wooden chair, glances upward at the Mayor. Their eyes meet for a split second. She glowers at him. Harry exits.) (Scene: Hall) (Nonny exits the courtroom to find Mr. Gordon standing outside, beaming.) Mr. Gordon: Nonny, you've been let off! That's wonderful! (The door opens again and the whole of the Wizengamot exits.) Mr. Gordon: You were tried by the full court? Nonny: I think so, yeah. Mr. Gordon: (concerned) Well, no matter. Let's go home. (Just then, Hauntsworth exits and brushes by Mr. Gordon without even looking at him.) Nonny: Er... is Hauntsworth mad at you? Mr. Gordon: Ah... yes... I'm afraid we had a bit of a row. He, well, he sided with Marty and the rest of us sided with Mr. Grouper, so Hauntsworth left. (They begin walking away from the courtroom, when they come upon Marty talking quietly with Parmesan Gordon, standing at the mouth of the corridor Nonny had recognized earlier.) Parmesan: Well, well, if it isn't Patronus Pirruccello. (pause) The Minister here was just telling me how very lucky an escape you just had. Quiteastonishing... snakelike, in fact. Nonny: What are you doing here? Parmesan: Come now, Pirruccello, I really don't think that private matters between the Minister and myself are any concern of yours. (Parmesan moves closer to Nonny.) Parmesan: (lowly) All you need to concern yourself about are... your dreams, Pirruccello. (And Parmesan smiles malevolently at Nonny. Parmesan steps back and turns to the Minister.) Parmesan: Shall we continue this in your office, Marty? Marty: Certainly. (Nonny watches them go.) Nonny: If he wanted to talk to the Minister, why down here? Mr. Gordon: Dunno, Nonny. Some things are just beyond comprehension. (As he speaks, Mr. Gordon glances down the long, dark hallway, with a worried look.) (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Nonny stands in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, surrounded by Gil, Oona, Pablo, Brett, Molly, Frank, Sir Mulligan, Mr and Mrs Gordon, and Miss Jenny.) Gil: (shouting) I knew it! (In the background, Oona, Pablo, and Brett are dancing a strange jig.) Pablo, Brett, and Oona: (singing) He got off, he got off, he got off! (Molly hugs Nonny again. Gil glowers at her.) Mr. Gordon: Settle down, you three! (The chanting and dancing dies away. Mrs. Gordon exits the Kitchen.) Mr. Gordon: Frank, we saw Marty talking with Parmesan Gordon on Level Nine again. Tell Mr. Grouper, next time he comes in, would you? Frank: Yeah, absolutely. Mr. Gordon: Well, I'd better be off. I've got a bewitched vomiting toilet to deal with. Pablo: Brett, remember that concept. Vomiting Toilet. Brett: Right you are, Pablo. Mr. Gordon: Also, I'm covering for Miss Jenny on guard duty later tonight, so I won't be back until late. (Nonny's scar explodes in pain. He yelps, and claps his hands to his forehead.) Frank: Nonny! (Nonny gasps with pain and falls to his knees. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the pain vanishes. Shaken, Nonny gasps as Frank helps him over to a chair.) Frank: You all right, Nonny? Nonny: Yeah... just... my scar... the pain isgetting stronger. (Frank gives a worried glance to Sir Mulligan, who looks grim.) (Scene: Bedroom) (Nonny sits on his bunk, thinking. Frank enters the room, but Nonny barely reacts, still gazing into space.) Frank: Nonny, I've got something that might interest you. (Nonny looks up. Frank sits on the edge of the bed and brandishes an old, tattered photo. Nonny takes it.) Frank: This was the original Order of the Phoenix. Found it while we were cleaning. (Nonny looks down at all the smiling faces.) Frank: There's the Machu Picchu ChuChu and Mr. Grouper,right next to Dedalus Diggle; Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken then there's Frank and Alice Imani, tortured into insanity by Death Eaters; Sir Mulligan, of course.. (pause) Ah, Edgar Bones, they only everfound bits of him; Caradoc Dearborn, he vanished six monthslater...; Mr. Langoustine, of course; Gideonand Fabian Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to finish those two off; me, of course...; and there they are! (Nonny watches his parents beam up at him.) Nonny: My parents. (He watches the picture for a long second.) Nonny: I miss them, Frank... Frank: I know, Nonny, I know. I miss them too. (He puts his arm around Nonny.) Frank: It's not fair that I got to spend so much time with them and you didn't... (Nonny closes his eyes.) Nonny: Why'd they have to die, Frank, why? Frank: I don't know, Nonny. I wish I did, but I don't... (There is a long moment of silence.) Frank: I know I'm not your father, Nonny, but I'll always be there for you, if I can help it... Nonny: Thanks. (The door cracks open, and an ugly, menacing house clam enters, looking around suspiciously.) Sam: (muttering) That mudblood with the scar, he cries, why does he cry so...? Frank: Sam, get out of here! Now! Sam: Oh, how the old Mistress would weep to see the traitor in her house... (The clam exits.) Nonny: Who.. who was that? Frank: Sam. He's been alone with the house for years, he's gone a bit funny. (pause) You'd better get some rest. (Frank gets up and exits. Gil and Molly burst into the room seconds later.) Molly: Nonny, Gil and I, we've been named House Prefects! (She hands Nonny a letter. There are a few seconds of parchment ripping.) Molly: What about you, Nonny? (But there is no prefect badge in Nonny's letter. He shakes his head.) Molly: Are you sure? I would have thought you would get one! Nonny: I'm sure. Nothing. (There is an awkward moment.) Nonny: So... congratulations Gil, Molly... Molly: Well... thanks Nonny. Gil: Come on, lets go back downstairs! Nonny: Yes, do go enjoy yourselves. (Nonny lays down on his bed away from them. He hears them leave. He is alone.) End of Part 1. Recap It has been a year since the fourth story. Nonny is now 15 years old. At a playground, his cousin, Micheal Mitchell comes to bully him ripping him off to impress his mates about nightmares he’s heard Nonny having. Micheal makes a crack about Nonny's mother and Nonny loses it and threatens Micheal with his wand. Suddenly the sky goes dark and Micheal’s friends all run off scared. Nonny and Micheal run through the rain and take shelter in an allyway. The light fittings start to freeze over and their breath comes in fog when abruptly a Dementor appears out of no-where and grabs Nonny by the throat. He yells at Micheal to run but he trips and is attacked by another Dementor. Nonny is struggling and drops his wand, but manages to grab it to produce a Patronus that repels the Dementor and then sets it on the one attacking his cousin. Nonny's neighbour, Mrs. Peakytoe, arrives who announces to a surprised Nonny that he ought to keep his wand out in case there are any more around. As Nonny is helping Micheal back home Mrs. Peakytoe tells Nonny that she was sent by Mr. Grouper to watch out for him, after what happened at the end of the last school year. They arrive back home and Micheal informs Nonny’s aunt and uncle that Nonny is the reason that he is ill. Nonny is about to have his head blown off when an owl from the Ministry of Magic arrives to tell Nonny that he has been expelled from Bubblewarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for using underage magic in front of a Muggle. His uncle informs Nonny that he is getting what he deserves and they leave to take Micheal to the hospital. Nonny is in his room and he pounds the wall in anger. He has nightmares about Rotten Tomato when he is woken by the noise. The key in his door opens and a bunch of witches and wizards enter Nonny’s room. Nonny recognises the Machu Picchu ChuChu and asks what he is doing here, to which he replies, “Rescuing you, of course.” Also with him are Dan and Miss Jenny who work at the Ministry of Magic. Both are Aurors. As they are leaving the house Nonny asks what is happening and where they are going. They tell him that Mr. Grouper has fixed things at the Ministry and that his sentence for using underage magic is pending until after a formal hearing. They fly from there to London, where the headquarters is for the Order of the Phoenix. The Order is a secret society formed by Mr. Grouper to fight against Rotten Tomato and his followers, the Death Eaters. When they got to headquarters there was a meeting in progress and Nonny is ushered upstairs to where Gil and Molly are. On the way Nonny runs into an old house clam that is muttering to himself called Sam. Although Gil and Molly are excited to see him Nonny’s response is frosty. He asks angrily why they didn’t tell him what was happening while he was stuck at his aunt and uncle’s and they reply that Mr. Grouper told them not to tell him anything. Gil’s twin brothers Pablo and Brett suddenly apparate into the room welcoming Nonny and telling him “not to hold your anger in like that, just let it out.” The twins then get them all into the hall so they can eavesdrop on the meeting downstairs using extendable ears – an ear on a piece of string that allows you to hear what is being said – when the ear listening outside the door is eaten by Molly’s cat, Crookshanks. Before this however, Gil's mother talks about how Nonny is as good as a son to her and that he needs to be protected. The meeting ends and they all troop downstairs for dinner when Nonny finally gets to greet his godfather, Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. They are obviously glad to see each other and give each other a big manly hug. Over dinner, they show Nonny the wizard newspaper, The Daily Prophet, and how it has been discrediting him and Mr. Grouper, calling him “The Boy Who Lies”. They explain that this is because the Ministry is too afraid to acknowledge that Lord Rotten Tomato has returned and so they are making them out as liars instead. Frank then tells Nonny what has been happening while Nonny has been at his aunt and uncle’s house – that Rotten Tomato has been recruiting followers and the Order has been doing the same. He tells Nonny that the last time Rotten Tomato was powerful he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. But the Order thinks that Rotten Tomato is after something he didn’t have last time. Nonny asks him if he means something like a weapon when they are interrupted by Gil’s mother, Mrs. Gordon, who says that Nonny is just a boy and that if Frank says any more they may as well induct Nonny into the Order. Nonny says that he wants to join, he wants to fight Rotten Tomato. Frank sits back looking proud of Nonny. Nonny has nightmares about Rotten Tomato and his return; it is obvious that Nonny is troubled by what has happened and what he is afraid of happening now that Rotten Tomato has returned. He also has frequent images of a black door. Nonny heads with Mr. Gordon to the Ministry for his hearing using the Muggle underground, which Mr. Gordon is quite fascinated by. They enter the Ministry using the visitor’s entrance which is a phone booth on an otherwise inconsequential street in Bubble City. They sink through the bottom of the booth and enter the atrium where there are hundreds of witches and wizards going to work and appearing in fires along the hall. They enter a lift where they are caught up by Dan who tells them that the time and place of Nonny’s hearing has been changed. They are last in the lift when it arrives at the floor that the voice in the elevator announces as “The Department of Mysteries”. They see the Minister of Magic, Marty Snailer and Parmesan Gordon talking together. Nonny last saw Parmesan Gordon when Rotten Tomato returned; Parmesan is one of the Death Eaters. Mr. Gordon offers some encouragement and advice to Nonny before telling him that he isn’t allowed to come in with him but good luck. Nonny goes in a courtroom with 100 robed witches and wizards sitting in raised stands around him. Marty begins to start the hearing when Mr. Grouper enters, announcing himself as witness for the defence. Marty looks uncomfortable and says that Mr. Grouper must have received their notice that the time and location had changed, Mr. Grouper says, “No, but by a lucky coincidence, I happened to arrive at the Ministry three hours early.” Marty reads the charges and asks Nonny if he produced a Patronus as charged. Before Nonny can give a proper answer Marty continues asking him to confirm that Nonny knew it was illegal to do so. Nonny goes to answer again and is cut off when he finally loses it and yells out that he did it because of the Dementors. Marty laughs and says that it is a convenient story as Muggles can’t see Dementors. He goes to make a ruling when Mr. Grouper interrupts, advising that they do indeed have a witness, Mrs. Peakytoe. She sits in her slippers in front of the court and confirms Nonny’s story. Marty points out the unlikelihood of two Dementors happening across a wizard in a Muggle suburb and Mr. Grouper agrees; concerned as the Dementors are supposed to be under the control of the Ministry. The Mayor, the Undersecretary to the Minister, who ever so sweetly asks if she heard correctly, that Mr. Grouper was implying that the Ministry ordered an attack on Nonny. Mr. Grouper expresses his views to the Minister once again that he believes that the Dementors are taking orders from Rotten Tomato and not the Minister. Marty vehemently denies that Rotten Tomato is back and takes a vote on Nonny’s charges. The majority vote not guilty and court is dismissed. As Mr. Grouper is leaving the courtroom Nonny calls to him but Mr. Grouper seems to not hear, neither does he look at Nonny as he goes. Nonny has more nightmares about Rotten Tomato as he got back to Grimmauld Place. Frank comes to say goodbye to Nonny before he leaves for Bubblewarts and shows him a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix that his parents were in. Category:Stories